


stay with me a little longer (come what may we'll keep surviving)

by OsleyaKomWonkru



Series: The Untold Story of Wonkru [14]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort Sex, First Time Together, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Post-Episode: s04e13 Praimfaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsleyaKomWonkru/pseuds/OsleyaKomWonkru
Summary: Secure in the bunker as Praimfaya passes over Polis, Miller and Jackson finally get a moment to themselves.“Nate?” Jackson asked cautiously. “Are you -?” He trailed off.“I’ll be okay.” Miller cleared his throat. “I - I mean it sucks. I know. I’ll miss him. He’s all I had left after my mom died, you know? But Kane is right. I need to honour my father’s wishes. He wouldn’t want me to mope around feeling sorry for him or for myself. He’d want me to embrace the life he gifted to me.”“Embracing life sounds good.” Jackson smiled shyly, running a hand over Miller’s shoulder.Miller looked around at all of the people still milling about aimlessly, and dropped his voice to whisper into Jackson’s ear.“Speaking of embracing life… we’ve been cockblocked twice now in the past few days. Do you know of any private spots in this place where we can be alone?”Jackson’s smile widened. “You know, I think I just might. Come on.”





	stay with me a little longer (come what may we'll keep surviving)

**Author's Note:**

> After the angst of the last few stories in this 'verse, have some happy hopeful sexytimes :)
> 
> Since this is set in The Untold Story of Wonkru 'verse, it is consistent with the canon I established in [walk on through a red parade (someone listens, someone is there)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871776), where Miller's dad had a spot on Clarke's list, but Miller didn't, and Kane respected Miller Sr's wish to give that spot to his son. Since writing that one though, I've come to have a different headcanon, which you can read about in the Miller section of my Tumblr post [here](http://osleyakomwonkru.tumblr.com/post/180762539007/for-octavia-the-loyalists-of-wonkru).

The rumble of Praimfaya swept over the earth, far above the group assembled in the atrium of the bunker. Everyone looked tensely at the ceiling, at each other, looking for some sort of confirmation that they were all right, that the bunker was holding and that they would indeed survive.

When it looked like the danger had passed, that they would be safe, everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief.

“Tomorrow we start building a new society.” Octavia proclaimed to all gathered. “What form that society will take is up to all of us - it is up to all of us to work together to build a strong and united Wonkru. So that five years from now, when we return to the ground, we will be able to rebuild this world and flourish.

“Take today to think about what you want that society to look like. Spend time with your loved ones. For tomorrow our challenge begins.”

Announcement made, Octavia nodded and returned to her office, slamming the door behind her.

Miller took a deep breath, resting his head against Jackson’s shoulder. Jackson stroked the side of his head, not sure what to say, knowing that Miller must have been hurting.

Kane came up in front of them, lightly tapping Miller on the shoulder.

“A word, Nathan?”

Miller stood up straight, wiping away a single tear. “Yeah. What is it?”

“I’m sorry about your father. But you should know - it was his choice. In the lottery, he wrote down your name instead of his, knowing what it would mean for him. And when we dropped the lottery and went by Clarke’s list - I honoured that choice of his. He was on Clarke’s list. You weren’t. He wanted you to live, Nathan. Mourn, by all means. But don’t hold any anger in your heart. He wouldn’t have wanted that.”

“Thank you.” Miller said hoarsely. “I - I appreciate that.”

Kane nodded once, his piece said, and disappeared through the doors into the main body of the bunker, Miller’s gaze following him as he processed what the man had told him.

“Nate?” Jackson asked cautiously. “Are you -?” He trailed off.

“I’ll be okay.” Miller cleared his throat. “I - I mean it sucks. I know. I’ll miss him. He’s all I had left after my mom died, you know? But Kane is right. I need to honour my father’s wishes. He wouldn’t want me to mope around feeling sorry for him or for myself. He’d want me to embrace the life he gifted to me.”

“Embracing life sounds good.” Jackson smiled shyly, running a hand over Miller’s shoulder.

Miller looked around at all of the people still milling about aimlessly, and dropped his voice to whisper into Jackson’s ear.

“Speaking of embracing life… we’ve been cockblocked twice now in the past few days. Do you know of any private spots in this place where we can be alone?”

Jackson’s smile widened. “You know, I think I just might. Come on.”

Miller followed Jackson through the maze of hallways until they arrived at medbay, the suite for now gloriously empty and free of the stains of blood and the smell of injuries. Miller had no illusions that it would stay that way, but for now it held the promise of freedom and privacy.

Jackson pointed down a short hallway. “There are some private rooms down this way -”

He was cut off by Miller pushing him against the wall and claiming his mouth in a hot kiss, and he gave himself over to it, excitement growing as he felt confident that the sexual tension that had been building between them for days would finally be released.

Keeping his mouth on Miller’s, Jackson pushed back from the wall and guided them into one of the private rooms, fumbling to lock it behind them as Miller took control again, shoving him up against the door, kissing down his neck, the scratch of stubble against his skin helping to awaken every nerve in his body.

“Tell me what you want.” Miller whispered, his breath hot on Jackson’s neck. “Tell me.”

“Just - just you. Just touch me.”

Miller mouthed his way along Jackson’s neck, reaching his hands under his shirt, pushing it up and off. He left open-mouthed kisses down Jackson’s chest as he dropped to his knees, working the belt and fly, pulling Jackson’s length free.

Jackson dropped his head back against the door as he felt Miller’s hand close over him, closing his eyes as the first sensations thrummed through his body, nerves awash with the feeling that someone else was there, someone else was touching him.

It had been awhile.

His eyes flew open again when he felt the first touch of Miller’s mouth on him, welcome but slightly unexpected. Miller sensed Jackson’s momentary hesitation and pulled back, looking up at him.

“Is this okay? Sorry, I may have jumped the gun -”

“It’s fine. More than fine. Great, actually.” Jackson groaned and ran his hand over his face. “I’m babbling. Please stop me.”

Miller grinned. “Aye aye, captain.” He said, and sucked him down in one fluid motion, ripping a loud moan from Jackson’s throat.

Jackson slapped a hand over his mouth, knowing that even though they were the only people in medbay, if they were _too_ loud the sound would carry in the cavernous spaces of the bunker. When he was sure he could control himself, he moved his hands to touch Miller, to feel him, urge him onward.

His orgasm approached quickly, washing over him in waves, weeks of tension, both sexual and otherwise, draining out of him as a feeling of peace and contentment settled into his bones. He was vaguely aware of Miller tucking him back into his pants, fastening everything back up, mouthing his way back up his chest until they were eye to eye again.

Miller’s lips were glistening with spit and come, and Jackson couldn’t take his eyes off of them as Miller brought their mouths together again, letting Jackson taste himself.

“How’d that feel?” Miller asked huskily, searching Jackson’s eyes for a response.

“Good. Great.” Jackson smiled. “First you make me babble, and now you’ve rendered me almost speechless.”

Miller chuckled against his shoulder. “I’ll consider that mission accomplished then.”

“What do you want?” Jackson asked, running his hands over Miller’s hips, feeling him hard against him. “Tell me and it is yours.”

“If you’re up for more of the same, I’d be down with that.”

“Sounds good to me.” Jackson kissed Miller again, reversing their positions, wrestling him out of his shirt and running his hands over the planes of Miller’s chest and stomach before falling to his knees to undo his belt.

Miller’s fingernails scratched lightly along the back of his neck as Jackson settled in, taking his time, experimenting with his lips and tongue to see what Miller responded to the most, and found him responsive to just about everything, unashamed in his pleasure as he let out soft moans and rolled his hips steadily, chasing his release.

Once it hit him, Jackson held him tight, feeling Miller’s fingers dig into his shoulder and scalp, hearing Miller’s breathing race and then slow, his hips slowing to a halt as he dropped back against the door, sweat glistening along his pecs as Jackson pulled off, buttoning him up and refastening his belt.

“That was great. Thank you.” Miller said as Jackson stood again, pulling him into a hug, their bare sweaty chests pressing together as they just held each other, resting back against the door.

“You know, this room does have a bed…” Jackson suggested.

Miller chuckled. “Yeah. Maybe next time we’ll actually make it there.”

Jackson’s smile widened. “You’ll want a next time?”

“And a time after that, and a time after that, and more after that too, I hope.” Miller rested his hands on Jackson’s shoulders. “I like you, Jackson. The time we’ve spent together over the past few days… everything that’s happened… I want more with you. If you want it too.”

“Yeah. I do.”

Their next kiss was soft, a promise for a future, a promise for _more._

“As I was saying… this room does have a bed. So does our bunkroom, but here there’s more privacy for the time being. Come on.” Jackson tugged on Miller’s hand, pulling them over to the bed, where Jackson curled up against Miller’s back, running a hand over his shoulder and chest before settling it against his stomach, holding him close. After a minute, Miller closed his hand over Jackson’s.

“I just wish that he could’ve known. That I wasn’t going to be alone in here.”

“Your dad?”

“Yeah.”

“I think he knew. Even if you didn’t say anything, even if we hadn’t yet decided what _this_ was… the way you hugged me after your name was picked… I think he knew. He knew you wouldn’t be alone.”

“Maybe. I hope so.” Miller sighed. “Octavia’s right, you know.”

“Unexpected turn, but okay, I’ll play - what is she right about?”

“These five years, they won’t be easy.”

“You don’t think she was exaggerating?”

“I don’t. I’d like to hope that we’re all going to live down here peacefully, but realistically - I know there’s little chance of that. So many of these people hate each other, Eric. Octavia’s got them united for now, but who knows how long it will last? It’s going to take something drastic to keep them this way. And when that other shoe drops - we have to be there for her. Help her keep us all alive.”

“Okay. You do know her better than I do.”

“You’ll get to know her. She may be brash, headstrong and stubborn as all hell, but she’s also fair, incredibly loyal, and she’s got one of the biggest hearts I’ve ever met.”

“Should I be jealous?”

Miller laughed. “Not like that, believe me. But back when it was just the hundred of us on the ground, we’d captured a grounder who had previously - by our interpretation, anyway - kidnapped Octavia. That grounder had stabbed and poisoned Finn, and no matter how much Bellamy or Raven tortured him, he wouldn’t give up the antidote. But then Octavia cut her own arm open with that poisoned knife, so sure that the grounder wouldn’t let her die. And she was right. He didn’t. That’s when I first saw Octavia as someone besides Bellamy’s reckless little sister.”

“Brave girl.”

“Yeah. And the next day, she gave me hallucinogenic berries while I was guarding him - the grounder, that is - and while I was tripping out, she helped him escape. And he came back to help us, again and again.”

“That grounder was Lincoln, wasn’t he?”

“Yeah.”

“And for all of that, despite all of his help, he ended up being killed by Skaikru in the end anyway.”

“Yeah. That really took its toll on her. And without her brother here - she needs people in her corner. Not people who want her to do this that or the other thing, but people who are there for her. To make sure she’s okay. You get that, don’t you?”

“I do.” Jackson shifted his grip on Miller, moving his hand so that it rested over Miller’s heart instead of his stomach. “I can tell you’ve got a big heart too.”

Miller smiled to himself, holding Jackson’s hand to his chest just a little bit tighter, and let himself believe that with love and caring in their corner, they’d be able to survive anything the bunker could throw at them.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "War of Hearts" and "Waves of Gray" by Ruelle. Yes, I know War of Hearts is a Malec song, and I'm a Malec fangirl too with plenty of Malec fic and Feelings on my other account, but I'm sure they'll forgive me if I use their song for Mackson too, right? :D


End file.
